Larxene, The Bachelorette
by TheOriginalFangirl
Summary: What if Larxene was the Bachelorette? What if she had to chose from 25 hot guys? Well she is the new Bachelorette and YOU get to choose who she picks! Vote for who she chooses to keep and who gets the boot.
1. Author's Notes

Hey there guys, thanks for following the story. I will post soon but I wanted to go over a few things with you. First this is like the Bachelorette show on ABC and this season's Bachelorette is Kingdom Heart's very own Larxene! I decided to do this because I don't know who she should be with and there are so many debates regarding that topic. So here is a democratic way to chose.

Voting will be opened after the final 12 are chosen. In the first chapter half of the competetors will be elimianted and then there will be only fifteen left so once I get to the final 12 then you all may vote.

The POV will be Larxene's. I will dip into the guy's every now and then but it will mostly consist of her thoughts.

This will be as if Kingdom Hearts never happened and no one went on the adventure, the Organization never started up and they are all human. (No Nobodies)

They will live in America/England not Spira or Destiny Islands.

Here is the list of contestants with their age, home town and occupation, starting with Larxene.

Larxene Chlorine- Age: 24, Occupation: Model, Home Town: L.A., California

1Xemnas Collins- Age: 30, Occupation: Business Executive, Home Town: New Orleans, Louisiana

2Xigbar Forkinstauger- Age: 30, Occupation: Military Special Ops, Home Town: Brooklyn, New York

3Xaldin Enclare- Age: 30, Occupation: Weatherman, Home Town: London, England

4Vexen McCromwell- Age: 33, Occupation: Scientist, Home Town: Toronto, Ontario, Canada

5Lexaeus Thomas-Age: 35, Occupation: Coal Miner, Home Town: Snow Mass, Colorado

6Zexion Vain- Age: 23, Occupation: Shrink, Home Town: Panama City, Florida

7Saix Thornton- Age: 26, Occupation: Astronomer, Home Town: Seattle, Washington

8Axel Spearhead- Age: 25, Occupation: Pyrotechnic, Home Town: Phoenix, Arizona

9Demyx Pool- Age: 21, Occupation: Radio DJ/Part Time Musician, Home Town: Chicago, Illinois

10Luxord Equette- Age: 30, Occupation: Professional Gambler/Casino Owner, Home Town: York, England

11Marluxia Flex- Age: 26, Occupation: Botanist/Flower Shop Owner, Home Town: Boston, Massachusetts

12Roxas Michaels- Age: 19, Occupation: College Student, Home Town: Queens, New York

13Riku Mitchell- Age: 20, Occupation: Small Time Actor, Home Town: Honolulu, Hawaii

14Sora Orrville- Age: 19, Occupation: College Student. Home Town: Austin, Texas

15Terra Cook- Age: 22, Occupation: Martial Arts Instructor, Home Town: Chattanooga, Tennessee

16Ventus/Ven Texan- Age: 19, Occupation: Intern, Home Town: Annapolis, Maryland

17Vanitas Counsel- Age: 20, Occupation: Currently Unemployed, Home Town: Appleton, Wisconsin

18Zack Fair-Age: 25, Occupation: SWAT Team, Home Town: San Diego, California

19Cloud Strife- Age: 25, Occupation: Delivery Boy, Home Town: Destin, Florida

20Squall Leonhart/Leon- Age: 24, Occupation: Student at Balamb Garden, Home Town: Atlanta, Georgia

21Seifer Slick- Age: 21, Occupation: Apartments Manager, Home Town: Atlanta, Georgia

22Sephiroth Crescent- Age: 28, Occupation: Ex-SOLDIER, Home Town: Milwaukee, Wisconsin

23Cid Highwind- Age: 35, Occupation: Pilot, Home Town: Memphis, Tennessee

24Tidus Blitz- Age: 23, Occupation: College Basketball Player, Home Town: Orlando, Florida

25Wakka McCain- Age: 26, Occupation: Pastor, Home Town: Cameron, North Carolina

Any questions? Then drop a review or PM. I'm open to ideas on dates too! ^^

Thanks for reading! I'll post soon!


	2. Week One and Rose Ceremony

I awoke to see my overly obnoxious roommate, Namine, staring straight into my eyes. Her pale blonde hair hung down in her face as she leaned in and shoved an envelope in my face. I quickly snatched it and watched as she giggled.

"What's so funny? You send in a survey in my name again?" I asked as she lowered her head, holding back more giggles. "Nope." She muttered. Was she drunk?

"Then what is it? What's so funny?!" I was beginning to grow angry.

"I entered you for something." She looked back up and snickered.

"Ugh, whatever." I threw the envelope back at her and laid back down pulling the covers over my head.

"No, you have to read it!" She pulled the covers off and handed me the white envelope once more. I snatched it and tore it open. Once out of its packet I quickly scanned its contents. Oh no she did NOT!

"You entered me for The Bachelorette?!" I shouted. She shrunk back and shook her head. At this point only God knew the look on face, which had to have been horrified.

"Yeah, you need a guy and I thought that the ones you didn't want you could point in my direction."

"I don't need a man!"

Namine looked sorry. She took the paper out of my hand and read it.

"You…you won?!" Her voice jumped an octave. She jumped out of her skin and screamed which _seriously_ annoyed me.

"So what?" I snatched the paper back.

"You should totally go! There are going to be twenty five hot guys drooling over you! Go." Namine was still tripping out. She would giggle and bounced up and down, shaking my bed by doing so.

"I don't see a reason to go and what gave you the right to sign me up for it?" I protested.

"Reason number one, twenty five hot guys, reason number two, publicity, and finally reason number three true love." Namine went all girly on me and totally lost me there. I sat up and stared.

"Please, true love? Like that even exists."

"It does and you should give it a try. Please do it for me."

"No." I said as I stood up and slipped on my silk robe. I exited the room and thought about the show all that day.

Time passed and before I knew it I was packing my things into my three black suitcases. I had everything ready by the time I was supposed to fly out.

The flight was tedious and the landing was rough. I met up with the host about two hours after I landed. She was short and had a black bob cut; her blue eyes didn't leave the small Blackberry Pearl in her hand. Eventually she noticed me and apologized ten times before we finally moved on.

We made it to the Bachelorette Mansion and she showed me around.

"So, what made you decide to enter for the Bachelorette?" She asked as we entered the parlor.

"I didn't," I said annoyed. "my roommate slash 'best friend' entered me."

The hostess, whose name was Xion, just nodded and explained the rules.

"So there's how it's going to work. There will be twenty five men all competing for your heart. Some you will like some you won't. You will go on dates with each of them, some of the dates will be group dates others will be one on two and one on one. You will eliminate the men during the rose ceremony the day after the date. You will eliminate ten men on the first night. After that the eliminations will go down to one a night. Your dates will range from beaches to opera houses and etcetera. Any questions?" She cocked her head and smiled.

"Nope, none at all. Just when am I going to meet the guys?" I wasn't too eager but whatever gets her to shut up.

"Tonight the men will arrive. You will greet them at the entrance one by one. We will drive you to your residence and you should have a few hours to prepare. We will call an hour ahead of time and will pick you up at seven."

"Okay, sounds…fun." I said searching for the right word, don't think I quite found it either.

Xion dialed a number on her cell phone and we walked outside. A long black limo pulled around and we hopped in. Xion explained that they were going to drop me off at the house where I was to stay then they would call around six. I handed her my number and waited as she scrawled her number on my arm.

"What the h-?!" I said jerking back my arm.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you wouldn't mind."

"You _thought_ wrong!" I felt like slapping her. That stupid girl!

"Sorry…" I heard her mumble something but I didn't quite catch it. Something like witch…? Wait…

Finally we made it to the 'house' which was more of a mansion. I looked around for a few minutes then went straight to unpacking. Afterward I got dressed for the evening and put my make up on. I waited forever but after an eternity Xion called me saying that the car would be there shortly. Again I waited this time I went to look around the house. There were three bathrooms, four bedrooms, a gigantic kitchen and the biggest living room I have ever seen. I didn't look too bad, a little tacky but nothing I couldn't handle.

At Six-Fifty the car arrived and I rode back to the Bachelorette Mansion, which makes no sense seeing as how I won't be staying there. I thought of Namine as we drove past a lake with fireflies surrounding it. She would have gone on about that sight forever.

We pulled up and I was again greeted by Xion, this time she had a man next to her. He was short and had wild red hair. He wore a green hat and his two front teeth stuck out. I laughed on the inside and thought of what a dork he was. I walked up to him and shook his hand.

"Hi-ya! I'm Maddie Hatter and I'm the sound guy." He said with his goofy voice. He let go of my hand as I introduced myself. He hooked up the microphone to my dress and tested it. It shrieked and my ears began to ring. He smiled and left me to Xion. She looked at me and nodded with a content grin.

"Okay," She said. "Follow me!" She led the way to the Roses and explained the rules once more. We then walked back to the drive way. She left me to wait for the guys in the cold; did I mention that it's January?

The first car drove up and out stepped a tall tanned man with brown hair and blue eyes. He walked by and greeted himself.

"Hello, I'm Terra." He shook my hand and I introduced myself to him. I told him that I looked forward to talking to him later and he walked into the Mansion.

The next car pulled up and the next guy came out he had a similar facial structure as Terra but much different hair. It was long and silver with spikes at the tips. His bangs fell in front of his orange eyes. He too had tanned skin and was quite tall. I shook his hand and he introduced himself as Xemnas. I waited and then the next car pulled up. Eventually all twenty five cars had came and the last person I met was a tall platinum blonde Brit named Luxord. He walked me in and we were greeted by twenty four others. Xion came in the room with her long black evening gown flowing to the floor.

"Hey guys. I hope that you all are getting along well. I see that you've met our newest Bachelorette, Larxene. She's here for the same reason as you all so please enjoy the evening. Also there is a rose on the table as you can see. That is the first impression rose. Larxene is required to give that to the person that made the best first impression, so no pressure. I will be back before the first Rose Ceremony." With that she waved then left the room. I sat down next to the tall redhead, Axel, and the shorter steel haired guy named Zexion. Axel immediately began to flirt.

"Hey, so I don't think we've been properly introduced. Hi I'm interested." I snickered and replied. "I'm not." He frowned but after I giggled he must have gotten that I was just messing with him. Zexion leaned in next to me and shook my hand again.

"Hello, I'm Zexion Vain."

"Larxene Chlorine."

Axel interjected. "Ha, that kinda rhymed. Larxene Chlorine…Oh and by the way I'm Axel Spearhead." I nodded and turned back to face Zexion.

"Nice to meet you." I said as he smiled. The tall blonde came over and stole me from Zexion. We sat on the bench outside wrapped in the warm black fur blanket. There were candles lit everywhere and the pool next to us was lit up.

"You probably don't remember me but I am Vexen McCromwell." I nodded and said my name.

"Well what do you do for a living?" I asked him.

"I'm a scientist from Toronto. I specialize in forensics science."

"So you study dead people?" I must've looked shocked.

"Well…yes, I do." That was kinda weird, the way he said yes. Stretching out the syllables and raising his eyebrow.

"Do they like, jump up and grab you?"

"Only if you are in a horror film. I'm a forensic scientist that deals with skeletons rather than corpses."

"Okay, I understand. Are they creepier? Because usually, with me, the creepier the better."

"Really? How intriguing...I love all things creepy and unusual. Especially in science."

"Like the movie Paranormal Activity, it wasn't your typical horror film more...unusual." I was really getting into this guy.

"Hmm...yes, it was."

At that moment the tall bluenette came my way. He walked slowly and stopped about five feet away. Vexen looked up with anger. The guy with blue hair, whose name I forgot, asked if he could steal me away for a minute. I walked with him over the side of the pool and we sat on the edge. He stared at the reflection of the moon in the pool's water. I looked to see what was so amazing and saw that my reflection was in front of the moon's and he was looking at it. I looked back at him and introduced myself again.

"I'm Larxene Chlorine, a model from L.A." He shook my hand and looked up.

"I'm Saix Thornton. I'm Astronomer from Seattle, Washington."

"You look at the moon all day, is that what you do?"

"No, not all I do. Astronomy is also the stars. I catalog them and search for new constellations too." He said as-a-matter-of-factly. I looked down at the water and then back at him.

"Cool I guess. I prefer my modeling."

"I bet. It's an easy job."

"If you say so but it can get very frustrating. I'm just glad that I don't stare at the moon all day long."

"The moon's out at night." He smirked. For some reason this felt right and simple. "Whatever, c'mon." I took his hand and led him to the living room. I picked up the first impression rose and held it out. "Will you accept the first impression rose?" He stared in shock and nodded his head.

"Yes." He said lowly. I handed it to him and we walked to the couch were we sat down.

"Do you like it in California?" I asked him, hoping to make conversation.

"Yes, it's warmer here and the stars are brilliant to see while at the ocean." I had never thought of it that way.

"Well, you'll have to show me sometime Slick."

"Well in that case I believe I will." He nodded and looked back at the rose, still content with having won it.

I heard a pair of footsteps come from behind and turned to see the guy with the eye patch. I stood up and Saix followed my lead.

"I'm gonna take her now, 'kay Scarface?" He said as he pointed to himself then me, ending the sentence with a big swooping hand motion. Saix scowled as I tried to hide a grin.

I walked with him until we came to a table with two chairs. I watched as he sat down. I took my seat in the green wrought iron chair. He finally told me his name after a minute of him picking at his teeth.

"Hey there, I'm Xigbar Forkinstauger and I have the most amazing job in the universe."

"Oh really, what is it?" I inquired. He leaned in and rested his elbows on the tabletop.

"I'm in the Military's Special Ops. I do all of the cool stuff." He said showing off.

"Do you jump out of helicopters?" I challenged.

"Sometimes without a parachute."

"Cool." I said sarcastically. He didn't look too amused. "What do you do then?"

"I'm a model." I said proudly, like it required a degree. He snickered and leaned back in his chair.

"That's a tough job, heh."

"What's so funny?" I snapped back.

"You just act like the stereotype model." _Well I never…_

"Really?! I do now!" I stood up.

"Calm down sweetie, I was just teasing. You get worked up easily."

"That is not true!" I was ticked. I'm not the nicest person in the universe and I may not be 'sweet' but I'm certainly not a stereotype model. Those chicks don't know how to live. Namine and I pride ourselves on that.

"Okay, okay now. I'm sorry, does that help?"

"Do you admit that you upset me?"

"Obviously..." He rolled his eye.

"Ugh! You little-" He stood up and reached for my hand. He took it and looked me in my eyes.

"Listen here Sweet Heart, I ain't pretty and I'm not the smartest person but I am here for love and it's tough for a guy like me to admit that. I hope that our playful banter doesn't ruin any chances that I may or may not have." I stared at him in awe. _Did he _actually _just say that?_ I did not expect that from him.

"It didn't." Was all I could say. He rose from his seat and we walked back into the house. I sat next to the guy with the pink hair…Marly, I think? He flashed a smile that showed off his perfectly white teeth. I smiled back and we began to talk.

"Marluxia Flex." He said as he shifted in his seat.

"Larxene Chlorine." He didn't shake my hand like when we first met.

"Word is that you're a model." He stated.

"Yeah, that's me. What's your daily torture?"

"Job, well I'm a botanist."

"Wouldn't most people consider that gay?"

"I guess. I've never thought about it that way."

"So you take pride in your fruity job?" He laughed at that remark.

"Fruity? Ha, good one. Well it is kind of strange for a man to want to be in a profession with plants I'll give you that." Silence passed over us.

"Have you ever been married?" He finally broke the silence with the most awkward question yet.

"Me? Uh...no, not that I recall. How about you? Have you ever married someone?" He paused which signaled a yes.

"I married young to my high school sweet heart. She left three years later because she said she was too young. I found out that she was cheating on me with my best friend. So I'm here for my second chance with love."

"Cheaters suck." I added.

"You would know?" His attention was now focused on the subject at hand.

"Yeah, my best friend became my boy friend after I was picked up by an agency and he cheated on my with Namine, my roommate. We were both unaware of each other dating him and once we figured it out, we kicked him to the curb in a heartbeat. That's how we became roommates and best friends."

"He got what he deserved and you found a new best friend on top of that." He sure has a way of looking on the bright side.

"Yeah, well. She's just as annoying as he was." I forgot that once this was all over Namine and I would be sitting on the couch watching the show and I'm willing to bet that they will play this moment too. She will never let me live it down....

We talked for a good while and then a few more people take me away and the cycle repeated it's self. I was talking with Demyx when Terra came by. He wanted to talk so I took him with me as I went to get a drink.

As I entered the kitchen I began to think of who I felt a connection with that I had talked to thus far. I had a few chosen and some were undecided. I had forgotten that Terra was even with me. He had poured me a drink. I took it and hopped on the counter. He began to explain the discipline of Kendo.

"And that's how it was popularized in America." I was literally half asleep. I woke myself up by slipping off the counter, stumbling along the way. I regained my balance and we walked to the kitchen table. He took a seat across from me and sipped at his drink.

"So where are you from again?" I honestly forgot, this was not just for conversation's sake.

"Chattanooga, Tennessee. Where are you from?"

"Here, L.A. Are you enjoying your stay here?"

"Yeah, it's really nice. I like how it's sunny all the time. It's much hotter here though."

"You get use to it." Terra was about to say something when he looked over my should. I turned to see Xemnas standing behind me.

"Hey, can we talk for a minute?" He asked.I stood up and excused myself then followed Xemnas to the fireplace in the living room. We sat in front of the fireplace and watched as the fire burned proudly.

"So how are you?" He asked quitely.

"Doin' good, you?"

"Fine." We sat like this for a while and had a few awkward convos mostly about how he is an amnesiac. Finally someone else came up and took me away. It was Lexaeus and we sat in the same spot that Xigbar and I had been earlier.

"So what's up?" I asked hopin that he would different than Xemnas.

"Nothing." Silence...

"What's your job?"

"Coal miner." Silence...again.

"Uh, have you ever found anything cool?" I was giving up on him.

"No, just coal and rocks."

"Okay, not to be rude or anything but you have the charaisma of that doorknob over there." I said pointing at the doorknob leading back to the house.

"..." I motioned for him to follow as I led him back to the living room where a crowd of the guys were gathered around the sofa. They were all talking about something serious when I walked in. I knew this because they all stopped immediately and looked right at me. I made my way to the couch and sat next to Wakka and Leon. Cloud stood by the fireplace next to Zack. They looked serious, everyone did. I was guessing that they were waiting for Xion. And as I thought of her she entered the room.

"I hope that you've had a good evening." She said as she watched a camera follow the men's eyes. I watched her make her way closer to me. "It's almost time for the first Rose Ceremony and I need to take Larxene away for a little bit." She helped me up and led me to a back room. The wall was covered in pictures of the men, all side by side. Xion stepped aside.

"This is here for you to reflect back on the evening and to show you who is left in the competition. You can come here anytime and think but now you have to make a decision. Tonight ten men will go home and only fifteen will remain. Take your time and let me know when you're ready."

I stared at the pictures and thought very carefully about whom I had a connection with and who didn't click.

* * *

**Xion's POV**

* * *

The cameras were rolling and we stood in the Rose Chamber looking back over the men. She had twenty-five guys lined up at her doorstep. She'd literally have to beat them off with a stick. I bet she never believed it when her parents told her that. She paced for a minute and then stopped.

It took her a total of twenty minutes to figure out who she wanted to keep. She turned back to me and told me that she had it all figured out. I walked her to the round room that held the Rose Ceremony. A table against a wall seized the fifteen roses which she was to hand out. I told her wait there as I got the men.

The guys were all gathered around in the living room talking amongst themselves. I walked into plain sight. "Okay, it's time for the first Rose Ceremony, please follow me." They all stood up and followed as I led the way to Larxene.

I lined them up in even rows. Two rows of ten and the row of five in the front. I walked to Larxene who was trying to hide her nerves.

"You're up."

* * *

**Larxene's POV**

* * *

"You're up." She said as she took her spot ten feet from my right. I looked at the men once more and picked up the first rose. The roses were cut off so that you could put them in your jacket pocket. Different for the guys I guess.

"First I'd like to say something." Xion nodded her head in approval. "Whoever doesn't make it past the first round…it's nothing personal, I just don't see us having a relationship." The guys were tense all except Luxord. He looked confident but a little shaken.

"Axel." He looked up and quickly walked over to me. "Will you accept this rose?"

"Yes ma'am." I put the rose in his pocket then watched as he took his spot back in the line. I picked up the next rose and looked back at the men.

"Terra." He walked slower than Axel but quick enough. "Will you accept this rose?"

"Yes." I fashioned the rose in his pocket and let him return. I picked the next one and called for Marluxia. He made his way down and accepted the rose. Next were Demyx, Riku, Xemnas, Luxord, Zexion, Vexen, Xaldin, Zack, Roxas, Xigbar and Leon. Saix already had the first impression rose. The rest I had to let go. Xion walked back to me and faced the guys.

"Thank you all for coming. This is your last chance to say good bye so please do so." She motioned for the males to step forward. They did so, giving those awkward 'man hugs' and shaking hands. Those leaving came to me and I hugged them, saying that it was nice to meet them and all that blah. Eventually they had left and it was time for the champagne. We all had a glass and we toasted in hopes of finding love at the end.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Remember that vote offs will begin once it gets closer to the top twelve. Then you can vote. Thanks to Dark Hero Nightmare for proof reading and supporting the idea fully and also to Bane Brakenfur(?sorry if I spelled your name wrong). A special shout out to my fave author on Fanfiction; Mademoiselle Anime Amour! You rock! And thanks to you all for letting me waste your time by thanking people. :) Check out the next chapter coming in a few days!(I hope) ^o^**


	3. Week Two and Rose Ceremony

It was time for me to meet Xion and I was late. I hurried as I did my makeup, slid in my Lucky jeans and long sleeve Hollister shirt. I ran and put my new Droid in my purse and hopped in my designer boots that I acquired from a fashion show in New York. I ran outside and the Hummer was waiting for me. I ran and was almost hit by the door as it opened.

"Hello Larxene." Xion said.

"Huh, oh hi." She blinked and turned to face the passenger's seat. I slid in and slammed the door shut. The car drove off and I was wondering what was in store for today.

"What kind of date do you want to go on?" She asked. I stared and tried to remember the rules that she explained. "When did I get to choose?"

"Well, if you feel you need some one on one time with somebody then we can split the dates up."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It means that you can go on a group date then one on one."

"Okay, I understand." I sat back in my seat.

"Okay, well any one on one time dates? If so then with who?" She cocked her head to the side. I didn't put much thought into it but just spat out a name.

"Vexen, he seemed interesting enough." I recalled the time I spent with him and remembered that he liked horror too.

"Alright, sounds good. And who do you want to be on the group date? Not everyone has to be in it."

I thought for a second before answering. "Axel, Marluxia, Saix, Roxas, Squall, Luxord, Xigbar, Xemnas, Demyx, Terra, Riku, and Zexion."

"Okay, that leaves Zack and Xaldin at home with Vexen. What kind of one on one date do you want?" She opened up a feature on her Blackberry and began to type.

"I don't know a dinner date or something like that. What group date am I going on?" I looked out the window and saw that we were approaching a restaurant.

"Well, I'll have you write the guys a note telling them this: 'Axel, Marluxia, Saix, Roxas, Squall, Luxord, Xigbar, Xemnas, Demyx, Terra, Riku, and Zexion I had a blast with you all. Now let's just hope that the tide isn't the only thing that sweeps me off my feet.' Sound alright to you?"

"Yeah sure, so we're going to the beach." I breathed out. _That was the most _awful _note I've ever heard of._ She handed me the piece of paper and a pen.

"In your best hand writing please." I snatched the pen and paper and wrote down in my best penmanship what she had told me. I looked at the note and thought that it sounded like some Disney crap but whatever works. I handed it back to her and the car stopped. The driver got out and opened the door for me. I stepped out of the Hummer and waited as Xion came round. She led me to the table and we sat in front of a short, long haired, blonde woman with blue eyes. She looked up at me and smiled. "Hi, I'm Alice Pleasance." She said in a British accent as she extended her arm. We shook hands.

"Larxene Chlorine." I said as our hands parted.

"I'm going to be your new fashion consultant. My job is to supply you with dresses for your dates." I was a little surprised. I thought you had to bring your own.

"Oh really? Well, thanks."

"It's no problem at all; I just hope that you find true love."

"That's what I'm here for." I said like it was something new to everybody. Xion leaned in next to Alice and whispered something her ear. Alice giggled and nodded in agreement. She looked back at me and Xion took her original position. The waiter finally came to our table.

"What can I get you three ladies?" He asked. He was short and blonde, kinda jacked up spiky-ish hair. His nametag said 'Hayner'. What a stupid name.

Xion looked up and asked for bottled water and a salad. Alice ordered the pasta and I got a Panini. The waiter walked away with our orders placed and Alice began.

"Well, I received a text saying that you're going on a one on one date so I think I have a few dresses that would be suitable. Back at the shop of course."

"Okay, as long as they aren't orange, brown, grey or bright pink I'm fine." Alice blinked a few times.

"But pink would look wonderful on you." She protested.

"Pink is not my color and it's too bright for my tastes."

"Just give it a try. I have one that you might like." She was trying so hard to convince me…poor girl she just won't give up.

"All of the pink dresses are too wholesome."

Xion leaned in. "Come on girls just agree on a dress, we don't have all day."

"True, so how about I just wear black or blue this whole season?"

"No. Not on my watch." Alice leaned back and crossed her arms. "You have to see this dress I have. It's not wholesome at all it actually shows a lot of cleavage but is a long evening gown. Perfect for a very special occasion."

"Is it brown, grey or pink?"

"Yes, it's pink."

"She'll take it!" Xion interjected. I looked at her in shock. Why would she condemn me to such an awful color?

The waiter came around with our food and we ate for the next half hour talking about dresses and dates. Eventually we had planned a trip to Alice's dress and tux shop. Which we was headed to after Xion paid the waiter with a fifty.

At the Alice's shop I was forced into the most awful dresses you have ever seen. Most of which looked to be from the nineteen forties. I was finally allowed to pick out my dresses on one condition; they had to range from all different colors. Xion tried a few on and ended up buying a long blue dress with diamonds at the collar and a short green cocktail dress with black flowers near the hem line. I thought that she had horrible taste when it came to shorter dresses but I liked her blue dress, with the exception of the huge diamonds. I picked one for every week, thinking ahead like Namine often told me to do. Xion paid for mine too, guessing that the credit card she used was from the producers. Alice bid us a farewell and we got back in the Hummer.

"Where to next?" I asked her as we drove down the street holding a dress or two.

"You know, I think we're becoming friends." She smiled.

"W-what? What are you saying?!" I snapped at her.

"I'm just saying that you're not as bad as you seem. Those guys are lucky to get to know you. I wish I could be your friend." She lowered her head and I felt a bit of guilt. I haven't been mean to her…

"Uh…well just…"

"Forget about it?" Xion finished.

"Um-" We pulled up at the house that I've called my home. Namine wanted to call it Charlie once I emailed her the picture of the house but I wasn't buying it. Besides, who names their house? Xion helped me hang up my new dresses.

"Sorry for bugging you." She apologized.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. You don't bug me as badly as some of the other idiots I've met. It's actually nice to have a girl to talk to." She smiled and nodded her head. Told you I'm not a total witch.

"Well, I best be off." She walked out of the room and I had some free time. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my swim suits. I had a few sexy ones and a one piece that I acquired from a fashion show. It was cuter than the others I had but I wasn't aiming for cute. I finally picked the black bikini and put it on with my khaki short shorts on over the bottom and my red tank top over the top. I slid into a warmer sweater jacket due to the cold weather.

I wandered around the house and watched TV for a little bit before Namine called. "Hey!" She sure sounds excited.

"Hey Nam, what's up?" I leaned back in the recliner.

"I was just wondering what kinda date you were going on tonight. Are you going on a date tonight?"

"Yeah I am and I'm not allowed to tell you anything."

"Aww…that sucks. So are any of the guys cute?"

I let out a sigh. "Cute huh? Well there are some guys that look nice I suppose." Teasing her was fun and like I was going to tell her after signing me up for this.

"What? Either you have really weird taste in men or you're just being stubborn."

"Now, why would I do that?" I said in a mocking tone. I could hear Namine sigh.

"You're still mad at me for singing you up for this aren't you?"

"No, I'm over that." She's gonna be so mad at me for this. "I get to be around descent good looking guys every single day and I get them all to myself." Namine was a sweet girl but as a girl she got jealous and this didn't help her, I could tell.

"C'mon Larxene, just dish already." Yep, she was frustrated.

"Oh alright, there is this one guy who has a degree…"

"Yeah." She got excited.

"He is tall and works in with…"

"Celebrities?!" Namine blurted. I snickered when I thought of her next reply.

"Bones, skeletons…corpses." I heard her gasp and probably jump a little. She must have imagined him as a mad scientist.

"What kind of human being works with…_that_?"

"He's a forensic scientist."

"Really? Like Bones?"

"Yeah like on Bones but I think he works with corpses _and_ skeletons so he's no Booth."

Namine was silent on the other line. Did she faint?

"Okay, sounds like a weird and creepy guy."

"Not really…he's actually pretty cool if you talk to him."

"Okay, well before you describe horrible images and make me have nightmare's I'm going to hang up now. Bye."

"Okay bye." I hung up before she could and wondered around some more before settling in a chair and curling up. I opened up a book that lied on the table next to me. It was that Twilight book that Namine was obsessed with; she had talked me into reading the first book. I hadn't gotten two chapters into it when Xion called and warned me of the coming limo. I went and touched up my make up then made my way down stairs once more. I sat near the door and waited…

I got a text five minutes later saying that the car was pulling up. I ran through the doors and hopped into the limo. I leaned back against the seat and thought about generally nothing. I just decided to enjoy the car ride. I watched the swishes of branches from the trees outside of the limo. The brown, faded grey, chestnut tree trunks and branches flashed by as we drove to the beach. I watched as couples strolled on the sidewalk and held hands. I let out an irritated sigh and directed my attention to the seat in front of me. I stretched a bit and practically fell asleep on the way there.

By the time the car reached the beach I could see the guys all lined up near each other, all but Demyx. He seemed to be enjoying the ocean for he was walking in the water, up to his ankles kicking around and picking up shells. He seemed at ease here.

I exited the car and was greeted by the group of men. All of which looked like they had never been so cold. Axel especially looked the coldest. He had a cigarette in his mouth as did Saix. They walked over to me but Axel more like ran. He dropped his cigarette and it was soon trampled. Axel ran by and swooped me up into his arms. He spun me around which I was _not_ fond of at all!

"Put me down!" I shrieked wanting to hit his head. He did as he was told and set me down but he took his precious little time. Once down he looked as if he thought I enjoyed it.

"Don't do that again!" I said sternly. He must've enjoyed the tone for he seemed turned on. I turned to see Saix next to Xemnas and Roxas. Saix hugged me and Roxas was ecstatic. Xemnas simply stood any waited his turn. I walked up to him he greeted me with a 'hello' and one of those one armed awkward hugs that guys give to each other. I returned the gesture and was then quickly surrounded by men. I greeted them all turned to face them.

"Okay so as you all can obviously tell we are at the beach. I also have a little something planned for you all." I walked over to the already made fire and sat down. I turned to see the guys coming towards me. As they took their seats all around the fire I began. "Okay, I'm gonna say your names one at a time and after I say your name you will describe yourself to me by only using three words. Okay?" They all either nodded or said 'yeah'.

"Zexion." I blurted. He looked up from the fire and thought for a moment.

"I'm not emo." Zexion said and the others laughed. Either they agreed with him or thought h was in denial.

"Okay now…Luxord."

"One lucky man." He smiled confidently.

"Alright. Demyx…" He looked at Xigbar who sat next to him then back at me.

"Um…okay three words right? Let's see here…" He held out his hand pointing with his index finger signaling a one. "Rock" He held up a second finger. "And" he finally put up his final finger symbolizing a three. "Roll!" _Clever._ I thought to myself.

"Axel!" Axel stood up.

"H-O-T…" He trailed off.

"That was three letters not words." I pointed out. He looked at me with a face that said, 'So what, it's true'. And to tell the truth he was quite attractive. He sat back down next to Xemnas which was the next name I called out.

"One man organization." He said coolly and almost emotionless. I was shocked at his choice of words. It sounded like he was stating his superiority over the others. Next I called upon Marluxia.

"Captivated by you." He said very flirtatiously. It was sweet too. True he was a flirt by nature and very handsome. I next looked to Squall. I said his name and waited for a response.

"Calm, cool, collected." He said quickly. I was sort of impressed by his choice of words. It suited him well. Next I called upon Xigbar.

"Too, dang, hot." Was Xigbar's response. It wasn't shocking at all really. He seemed cocky and his sort of proved it. But I like guys that are cocky.

"Okay so how about we go on to…Terra." Terra thought for a moment before answering. "Strong, caring, protective."

"Nice choice. Now Roxas." He immediately answered.

Fun, funny, curious."

"Okay now time for Saix." Saix doesn't strike me as the shy type but he presented himself as that type the first time and he made things feel real. There was an instant spark and that's why he got the first impress rose. Now to see what he thought of himself.

"Stoic, loyal, alert." _Hm…interesting._

"Okay finally Riku."

"Calm, willing, adventurous." That was it. All the guys had picked their three words and I learned a little bit about them from that. I stood up and the sun was setting. I motioned for the guys to stand and they did so. Now to have some fun.

"Okay guys now let's have some fun while the sun's still up." I didn't know what to do but I guess Axel did. He came charging up to me and eventually tackled me. I was taken down in the blink of an eye cussing all the way down. Axel kissed my cheek and I angrily shoved him away. He rolled off and laughed the guys came over and Riku helped me up. I stood and brushed the sand off of me.

"Sorry babe thought you wouldn't mind." Axel said smugly.

"Uh-huh, well think harder next time." He smirked and took a few steps back. I continued to brush off sand that wasn't there.

"Let's play volleyball!" Roxas shouted. He was always ready to go and I guess unstoppable when it came to energy.

The guys were up for it so we split into teams, my team and Xemnas' team. On my team we had Roxas, since he suggested the idea, Axel, Demyx, Terra and Xigbar. On Xemnas' team he had Zexion, Saix, Luxord, Marluxia and Squall. Riku stayed out to be referee. We set up the net (which was provided by one of the camera men) and Riku spiked the ball forward and over the net. Xemnas and I both went after it but he was taller and hit it first. Terra went after the ball and hit it back to Squall. Squall knocked it out towards Zexion who scored the first point of the game. Xemnas and his team high fived and Riku threw the ball back in. Riku threw the volleyball back in and Xemnas and I once again lunged for it. He hit it again and it bounced off of Axel's face. I sort of smirked but to my defense the look on his face was priceless. We all rushed over to him Xemnas being the first one. Axel was cussing lowly to himself and Riku whistled signaling a foul. Roxas and Saix helped Axel up as Xemnas apologized. I asked if he was okay and he grinned insisting that it was nothing. He let go of his nose and it was barely bleeding. There was always a paramedic's team with the camera crew and they rushed to help Axel once they had their kits. Why on earth would I need a paramedic on this show anyway? Well I guess they came in handy.

"Are you okay? What hurts?"Was all they said. Axel kept saying he was fine and I thought he was too, besides the little bit of blood which couldn't harm him. After dapping at the blood a minute Axel was better than ever and was rallying the guys for one more round. I must admit Axel handled that pretty well.

We began to play again this time with Axel being captain against me and Xemnas joined my team in Axel's place. Riku swapped out with Demyx and the game began…again. Demyx threw the ball in and Axel dove at it with a vengeful look. I jumped up and finally hit. Volleyball is not Axel's sport.

The ball went spiraling towards Marluxia and he hit it back to me. I palmed it and it went to Saix. Saix had this moment of like, pure strength as he wacked it full force and it went and scored the first point of this game. We played the game for an hour before the sun had finally set and we lit the fire. We all huddled around the fire and roasted marshmallows. Cliché I know but it was mandatory. You simply cannot sit by a fire and roast marshmallows. I ate one before starting conversation.

"Where do you guys see yourself after the next Rose Ceremony?"

Riku spoke up first. "Well, I don't who's going to make it past this ceremony but I would like to stay positive and say that I might make it but then there is that part of me that says I will be going home."

"Okay, well what about you Demyx?"

"Huh? Oh, um I think I won't make it past this elimination. I think I know who's going to win the whole thing too."

"You don't think it'll be you?" I pressed further.

"I really hope so but I think that if I go and boast about it then everything will go downhill."

"So you think there's no need to be cocky?"

"Yeah man, why should I be arrogant about it only to blame it on someone if I lose or to flip out? It's childish and a waste of time."

I nodded my head as he talked. "Okay what about you Squall?"

"I might make it. I think I have a chance."

"That's good." I ate another marshmallow and Saix decided to ask a question.

"What do you look for in a man?" Saix asked after sticking a marshmallow in between two gram crackers and a piece of chocolate.

"Well, I want someone who can be fun and smart, someone calm and sweet but tough and strong, a man that is just that a man and will not be bothered by the fact that I am a strong and independent woman. I admit that I can be mean at times but I want a man who will stand by me despite these factors. Make sense?"

"Yeah but in the personality section, what are you looking for specifically?" Saix ate his smoore afterward.

"Let's just say that I want one of you and that I will have one of you guys. If I didn't want something in you or the others then you wouldn't be here." The men either nodded their heads or said 'um-hum'.

I was pulled aside by Marluxia and we sat near the water a good twenty feet away from the others.

"Hey." He said as we sat down.

"Hey, what did you want?"

"I just wanted to talk." I nodded as he continued. "I thought about what you said and wanted to know more about you."

"Okay, shoot."

"So what got you into modeling?"

"Uh well, you know that's a funny story." I sort of let out this half irritated laugh and half embarrassed laugh.

"Aw, come on…tell me." He said leaning in, nudging me with his shoulder.

"Uh, no thanks." I shot him down.

"What was it? I do need to get to you know, ya' know." This guy won't give up.

"It was an event in my life."

"Smart aleck, come on tell me." He urged farther.

"If you tell me something in return." I bargained.

"Deal, what is it?"

I pondered for a suitable question. "Have you ever Googled yourself?"

"Excuse me?" He looked offended.

"You just seem like the arrogant type to me. So have you?"

"No. Have you?" Caught red handed.

"…What's it to ya?"

He busted out into laughter. "You have?!" I threw a glare his way and answered,

"Once and it was for work!" That was a total waste of a question. I honestly thought that he would have Googled himself. He seemed like a narcissist to me.

"Oh wow, you love yourself that much?" He cocked his head to the side.

"No, I don't I told you it was work related."

"Yeah." He exhaled. "So, now as you promised…tell me how you got into modeling."

I really wish that I hadn't promised him that. "Fine. I was in high school and I liked the idea of the lights, the end." He looked a bit angry with that statement.

"Really now tell me. You promised."

"I never promised detail." I said playfully as I tapped his nose. He blinked and asked again.

"Please tell me." He was now being flirty. "I swear not to tell a soul."

"If you tell me how you got into the strangest profession ever." I bargained again.

We shook on it. "Okay, you first." "No." I added. "You go first or I walk away."

"Okay then." He leaned back a little. "When I was little my mother would walk me home from school to my father's house. On our way we would stop by a flower shop and my mother would look around at the different types of flowers and ferns. She would tell me about the areas they came from and some fun facts about them. Even how they were used in Mythology, I liked them almost as much as she did. Once I got into high school I took a few biology cases and we dissected a few plants and it got my back into them. I tried a few other botany classes and majored in it. I eventually went to college and got a degree in the field I grew to love and now I work at my very own shop in Boston in the same spot where the old flower shop that my mother loved is." He came back into a relaxed position and looked me in the eye. "Your turn now."

"Okay, nice story." I said with a slight hint of sarcasm. He smiled and waited for me to start. "I was always ahead with fashion, I never knew it but I was so everyone else said. I came into high school and was like any other teenage girl, partying, underage drinking and teasing boys. I met my best friend, Namine, and then we just fell into the fashion world. She knew people and I was fashion forward so we were the ultimate pair and now we are on top of the fashion world the most sought after models in L.A."

"How did you meet Namine?" He asked very sweetly.

"We were mutual friends to say the least and that's all you're getting. Remember that you swore not to tell a soul what I just told you."

"I swear not to tell a soul about your modeling past so help me God." I giggled at the thought of him trying to keep a secret; he seemed like the type to blab it out. And so help God is right, if he so much as thinks to tell one of the others I will…

"We better be getting back now." Marluxia stood up and held out his hand for me to use. I stood up on my own and led the way back to the guys. They again, looked tense. We sat back down next to each other and Axel chimed in.

"So did you guys kiss?" He inquired.

"No." I said sharply. Axel stopped his pursuit and picked up another marshmallow. "Okay." He said ending the conversation.

"It's getting late, guys." I stood up. "I had fun although Axel may not have." His face scrunched at what I guessed was the memory of the volleyball.

"I enjoyed the evening. I had fun tonight and hope to come back sometime but now it's time to go." The guys stood up and stretched. "But first I want to do one last thing." They all waited as I prepared to tell them. "I have a rose that I'm supposed to give out for tonight but didn't tell you because I wanted the beach date to be relaxed. As you should well know, I have a rose to give out for each date and I'd like to give this rose to Axel." One of the camera guys handed me the rose for tonight. I walked over to Axel and handed him the rose. He had a huge grin on his face, sort of like he just won the Nobel Prize. He twirled the rose and was obviously proud of it. He hugged me and then it was time to go.

We said our good byes and then parted ways.

Axel's POV

I just got the rose. Honestly, I never thought that I would get the rose…who would've thought that I would get it? Well, I guess I made an impression. But what was it? Oh well, I got it anyway.

Marluxia looked a bit angry that he didn't get the rose. Saix had already gotten a rose and now I know how he felt.

Larxene didn't spend that much time around me but I'm one to question that woman's logic.

We all huddled into two limos. I was stuck in one with Xemnas, Saix, Roxas, Terra, Riku and Squall. There was a cooler with some champagne in it that we took full advantage of. Roxas took out the bottle and tried to open it. Saix took it from him and popped off the top in a snap. Riku and Terra grabbed the glasses and set them in front of Saix as he poured the drinks.

"What are celebrating?" Xemnas asked dryly. I raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"My rose of course." The expression on his face didn't change. It was still that blank look.

"But what have the rest of us gained from your victory?" He was really weird…so…boring.

"Well you got to look at my future wife, isn't that good enough?" Riku, Roxas and I laughed at that but Xemnas, Saix and Terra didn't find it so funny.

"Okay, my bad…she could be any of ours but you have to admit that my chances are higher than anyone else's."

"And how might that be?" Xemnas asked dryly.

"Well, she may be tough but I can soften her up, we complete each other there. She's flirty and I am a flirt. She gets angry easily and I could calm down a bull." Silence filled the room. "Okay, maybe not a bull but you get it. We're a great match." Again Roxas got it and laughed a little with Riku. Xemnas and Terra weren't amused and Saix just sipped his champagne.

"Aw, c'mon guys. Lighten up a little." Another awkward silence passed over us as we drove up to the house.

Larxene's POV

We pulled up at the Bachelorette House and I walked upstairs. I was freezing cold as sat in the leather recliner. I turned the TV on and saw that My Wife and Kids was on. I watched for a few minutes until I decided to take a shower. I dragged myself upstairs and to the bathroom.

After a refreshing shower I thought about the look on Marluxia's face. It had to have been shocking to him when I gave the rose to Axel instead. And he was so looking forward to it. Heehee…good old Marluxia, what kinds of entertainment can you provide me with? And Axel is certainly an amusing one. Xemnas is…different like he has some sort of agenda unclear to anyone. Terra is strong, defiantly a leader. Demyx is funny, sweet and well, something. Roxas is young, too young really. I think he might be…yeah, not ready for a serious relationship. And then there is Squall, Mr. Leon himself. Hm…he is something else. Quite a mystery really, enigmatic at best. But whatever, I've done enough thinking of these men already. I laid back in the chair and soon fell fast asleep.

~~The Next Day~~

I woke up in the black leather recliner with the TV on playing a rerun of That 70's Show. With a quick stretch and a small leap out of the chair I soon hurried up to the bedroom. I changed into a pair of darker jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. Afterwards I brushed my teeth and hair then did my makeup (what little I do wear). Next was breakfast.

Xaldin's POV

Honestly I see no point in splitting up the dates like this. If she wants to date us then how about we all go out? But it doesn't matter to her now does it? There is something about her, something…electrifying.

The others had just woken up and I had made breakfast with Zexion when the doorbell rang. I guess I was the only who either heard it or cared since I was the only one who bothered to go to the door. Once opened I saw a card on a table that one of the camera men must have moved in front of the door. A very stupid move seeing as how most of the men here are idiots and can barely keep their attention focused on one thing let alone watch out for tables in their pathway.

I picked up the card and walked back to the kitchen, luckily all of the others were gathered around the table. I waved the card in the air and caught Luxord's attention. He was always fiddling with cards, this time he was building a house of cards magnificently as a matter of fact. It looked…well it looked like the mansion we were at now.

"Nice house." I commented. He shook his head and then everyone noticed the wonderful house.

"I have the card thing from our gracious Bachelorette." All eyes were on me now. I opened the card and read it quickly.

"The one on one date shall be with…" There was a slight pause for dramatic effect. "Vexen." He smirked a little, only God knows why too.

"Congratulations Vexen, you have won the first one on one date this season."

"Yes, it feels as so I've won the Super Bowl." He said sarcastically. I let out a chuckle and sat the card on the table.

"So do we burn it?" Axel asked that relatively stupid question.

"Why would we do that? We could just throw it away and save us the trouble of lighting a fire."

"Well what if per say a nosey garbage man found it and ratted us out? Then wouldn't it be like a breach of contract?"

"What are the odds of that though?" I raised an eyebrow at this idiotic remark.

"I don't know but it could happen." Axel sat down next to his new best friend, Roxas, and quickly engaged in conversation. Not many people actually congratulated Vexen only a few 'yeah congrats' after I read the note and gave the only proper congratulations. He didn't seem to mind or even notice. He sipped at his iced coffee and continued to read the paper. He should be a little more appreciative after all not all of us have gotten a date with her and his shall be the last one until the next Rose Ceremony.

Oh well, if he blows it then he only has himself to blame.

Larxene's POV

Well as time flew by it soon came around to seven o'clock and it was for my one on one date with Vexen. I had switched from my earlier outfit into a more formal dinner ensemble. I had a mid length black dress with a pair of strappy silver high heels. My makeup matched perfectly so I had time to kill. I wondered around for a few more minutes until a knock came from the door. The same old camera guy was there and he had an unamused look on his face. We walked to the car and got into the back seat. I thought about last night and then it really hit me. The full effects of who I talked with and what they said. Now, I'm not the type to reflect on this kind of stuff but I think…maybe I just might be…falling for some of them…? On the first date? Impossible! It could never happen, could it? Could I be falling for maybe…NO! Not at all! Not…

When I arrived at the restaurant I saw Vexen standing outside of the doors in a nice black suit. He had a deep blue tie on and his hair looked nicer than the first time I saw him. He greeted me and we walked in.

"So what's on the menu tonight?" I asked, like he'd know.

"I'm not quite sure. It seems to me like seafood tonight."

"And what gives you that conclusion?"

"I guess the smell coming from the kitchen."

"You guess? A scientist guesses? Wow."

"Yes even we make assumptions." Once that was said we made it to our table. Vexen pulled out my chair and I sat in it as he pushed it forward. He sat across from me and then the waiter came with our menus. He sat them down in front of us and waited for a moment.

Vexen spoke up first. "As I presumed, the main course will be seafood. In that case I shall have the coconut shrimp." He folded the menu up and handed it back to the waiter. I looked over the menu a few more times trying to make up my mind. I finally decided on the fried fish sandwich. I don't really eat much seafood and it doesn't suit my taste buds. I too gave the menu back to the waiter and then Vexen began.

"A sandwich? That is what you're going to eat? Really now?" He had this regal and mocking tone in his voice that never went away.

"Really, it is. This matters to you how?"

"It doesn't, but it does show me what type of woman you are."

"Oh really, how?" I was curious to know now.

"Well it's only common for a proper lady to pick some sort of salad or lighter, less greasy food."

"What if I told you that I knew a few 'proper ladies' that eat like hogs so don't question my food choices, thank you."

"I was only voicing my opinion as you wished for." He chuckled a bit over that, tch like he out smarted me or something.

The waiter came rather quickly, obviously forgot something.

"I am so sorry." He huffed. "What can I get you two to drink?"

"You can forget it buddy." He stepped back. "We're blowing this joint, it's too boring here and I ate before I left."

"You act as so you are the only one who needs to eat." Vexen scoffed.

"Well are you actually enjoying this?" A moment of silence for him to think and…viola! Nothing.

"Thought so, now let's go." I grabbed his wrist and we were off to the front door. He tried to stop for a second but I guess realized that it was no use. I was going to get out of here.

"Where are we going, Ms. Larxene?"

"Didn't we cover this already? I'm Larxene NOT Ms."

"If we did I must have forgotten, my apologizes Larxene."

"Yeah, yeah alright." I pushed open the door and sped up to make it to the car. I'm pretty sure that this was a breach of contract but they will get so much publicity that they will over look it, I guarantee it. The car wasn't there, probably parked somewhere thinking I'd be in there all night. I dragged him to the curb and flagged down a taxi. We got in and so did a camera man.

"Okay, you can come so long as you shut up." He nodded and kept recording.

"Where to?" The guy asked as he looked into the rearview mirror. A confused and overly shocked look came across his face. "And while I'm at it, what's with the camera guy?"

"Don't ask all I can tell you is that I'm a model and you or may not be on America's Next Top Model." He smiled and fixed a loose piece of his shaggy black hair.

"Well then…where are you two going this evening?"

"You pick." I told Vexen. He thought for a moment before leaning next to the taxi cab driver and whispering in his ear.

"Where are we going?" I asked folding my arms across my chest.

"It is a surprise, just be patient." He leaned back and the driver pulled away.

"At least give me a hint."

"Fine, skeletons." _Skeletons?_ _What kind of hint is that?_

"Okay, skeletons so we are going to a cemetery?"

"You'll see."

"I'm not gothic you know…or emo. Dates in the cemetery don't appeal to me."

"Well if I tell you that we are not going to a grave yard then will you be quiet about it?"

"So where is it then?" I was getting angry.

"Just be a little more patient, alright? I think we're almost there."

"Fine." I huffed. Leaning back some more. My eyes narrowed into a glare hoping he'd just give in. I _hate_ surprises.

"What do you do in your spare time?" Vexen asked looking straight into my glare.

"Read, listen to music, search the web, shop. You?"

"What do you read?" He asked.

"Mostly things like, Vampire books, Ghost Stories, Tim Burton stuff…Marquis de Sade. What about you?

"MARQUIS DE SADE?!" He seemed to scream to the world. For once his composure was shaken and by an author too. Well, I guess books can do that.

"So? What's it to ya?"

"Isn't that very…how shall I say it? Very graphic?"

"It suits my tastes sorry if it isn't cup of tea. What do you do?"

"Nothing much, I'm at work most of the day and most of the night. So when I get home I go to sleep. If I get any free time then I usually sit back and I too enjoy a good book but unlike you I enjoy mystery novels."

"You mean those murder mystery books?"

"Yes murder mystery." The cub pulled over and we got out. I saw that we were at some lab. _Ugh, I hate science. _I thought when I saw the sign.

"Wait here." He said as he walked in the building and left me to pay.

"So that'll be $13.14." I handed him the cash and he waved at camera man one last time before leaving. He'll never know that he won't be on TV. More than likely they'll edit him out if they even show this. Heck I might even get kicked off the show for this. But really, I don't care. I didn't even want on this show to begin with.

Vexen came back quickly and pulled me inside. Finally I was inside the warm building. We walked into a back room and he slid a keycard through its slot and the door opened a crack. He pushed it forward and walked in, covering my eyes. It got colder, great. It also reeked of death. Literally, it was like a cemetery from what I could tell. He told to keep my eyes closed and so I did for the fun of it. I heard him rustle around and come back towards me. He finally told me I could open my eyes. I did so and saw the most awful sight, a skeleton. I shrieked like a little girl in a haunted house. I think I even jumped back. Vexen laughed and came closer with it. I backed up to a counter and kicked it. It clattered and he continued laughing but finally put down the skeleton.

"Did it frighten you?" He said catching his breath.

"What do you think?" I spat.

"Yes, that would seem like the logical answer. It's not real; I would certainly lose my job if I took out a real skeleton to shove in your face." He chuckled again.

"That's right, you're a forensic."

"Correct." He went and sat the skeleton down on a table with a few beakers. "Look at this though." He came back with a clear, round, glass circular object. He held it in front of me and I saw a human heart. Again I screamed. _Ugh, I HAVE to stop that._ I felt like a fool, which only made me angry.

"Stop shoving random items in my face! That is NOT polite!" Was that the best I could come up with?

"I mean, I'll tear you apart if you dare try to scare me with these stupid childish games!" He sat the heart down said.

"If you were to ever lose your heart you would want me with that heart."

"What does that mean?" I asked in an irritated tone.

"If for some odd reason you were to lose your heart but still be able to live then you would regret this moment. I offered you my heart. But you refused."

"Okay fine, but like that could ever happen."

"True but you should consider everything that comes your way in order not to over look a single thing."

"Okay. So what now?"

"This." He turned around and pulled something out of the drawer. I too turned around and opened a drawer revealing a scalpel. I took it out and slid it in between my fingers like a kunai. He turned and held out a human brain. I jumped a little and shoved the scalpel a bit farther. He laughed.

"You thought I would pass up the opportunity of freaking you out? You humor me Larxene." I was ticked.

"I warned you!" I rushed forward dropping the kunai. He caught my fist and pulled me closer. He leaned in and we kissed. _In a forensics' lab? Seriously?_

"W-what?" I blinked, the rage was boiling down now…slowly due to the shock.

"Well, for an apathetic princess you sure can kiss." He said smoothing my already smooth hair.

"Hmph, and for a chilly academic you can bring some horrific charm." I settled, why bother in an argument now?

"Thank you, Larxene."

The camera guy gulped and got our attention. He pointed to his watch and we got the hint. It was time to go.

We left for the cab to take us back to the restaurant. We got another fame seeker driver and he will probably never make it on TV either. After the drive we got to the front door of the restaurant when the limo drove up. It was mine; it always comes for me first. I got in after a good bye from Vexen and then I told the driver to stop. I ran back into the restaurant and grabbed the rose that was still on the table and ran to give it to Vexen before he got in his limo. He accepted, of course, and went on his way.

I returned to my limo and went home for the night.

~~Rose Ceremony~~

Xion's POV

Again, she was lucky. She may not know it but she was, surely she must have some hint of who she is going to pick.

All of the men were circled around the table talking about the dates or the upcoming games on TV. I was again, in the back with Larxene. She was contemplating over who to pick. She already had given two roses. One to Axel and the other to Vexen. She knows that she doesn't have to give out the roses beforehand but she must like them. I sighed and waited for her to say she was ready.

Her emerald eyes traced the outline of most of the pictures. During the week you couldn't tell if she was really serious about this or not but at the ceremonies she was dead serious. Always focused on the one that she likes the most and trying to figure out not how to let them down easily but who to let down. She could care less for the feelings of those she let go but she didn't want to destroy them. I could tell that under her hard exterior was something soft that the guys were to discover.

She pulled me aside and told me she was ready. After thirty minutes of thinking she finally had made her decision.

I walked to the room where the guys were settled and took a breath.

"Alright, if you will all follow me then I'll lead you to the next ceremony." They all stood up and followed as I took the lead. It was I the same spot as always but it was part of the contract to lead them there. Once all aligned I made my last announcement.

"Some of you have roses and some of you don't. Tonight one of you will be heading home and the others will be safe. Now to introduce our Bachelorette once again, here she is Larxene." I moved aside as she walked into plain sight and picked up a rose. Not wasting one second.

Larxene's POV

I picked up a rose and stood completely still. Clutching the stem I called the first name.

"Xemnas." He stepped forward and I handed him the rose. He accepted it and went back to his spot. I picked up the rose that looked the most in bloom and called the next name.

"Marluxia." He was eager to come. He too accepted the rose but kissed my hand also before returning. I picked up another and continued.

"Riku." He came and took the rose. He brushed aside a lock of pure white hair and nodded then left to join the others.

"Demyx." He came in a hurry almost tripping over Axel who was in front of him. He took the rose and smiled very victoriously.

"Xaldin." He came forward with poise and humbly received the rose.

"Squall." He too stepped forward and took the rose. I picked up the next rose and called the next name.

"Luxord." He confidently took the rose and returned to his spot.

"Xigbar." He jumped down from his spot, which was higher up and grabbed the rose like it was a trophy at the Olympic Games. He rushed back after a thank you.

"Zexion." He was the only one to really take his time. He came and thanked me for the rose and returned back to the stands. I stood in silence and waited before I continued.

"Saix." He came and let me put the rose in his hand, the only one to do this may I add. Then returned back to his spot.

"Roxas, Zack. I'm sorry but I'm letting you both go." They looked in shock as I continued. "Again it's nothing personal but Roxas, you're nineteen and Zack you're not my type. I'm sorry." They were either still in shock or just really ticked off. I couldn't tell at this point. Xion stepped in and asked if I was sure about this.

"Yeah, I'm positive." I replied while I looked at the remaining thirteen guys.

"Okay," She said. "Well then Roxas, Zack you two will be leaving us tonight. Take some time to say good bye before the cars pull up. Thank you two for being here." She left and I was already being approached by Roxas.

"Sorry, little guy." I said.

"Yeah, it's okay. I plan on staying here though. It's a nice city."

"Well that's good for you. Enjoy." Next was Zack. He hugged me tightly.

"Well, it was a good ride while it lasted. I enjoyed my time here." He said. "Bye."

"Bye Zack." He left and said good bye to the others. Xion stepped back in and escorted the guys out. A stage hand or whatever came with another bottle of champagne and we all popped it open and once again toasted to the show and true love…all that stuff. Maybe it's not so bad here.

* * *

**A/N: First off THIS IS WAY COOL!!! My fave author like, dedicated a chapter in her story to me! (OMG!) Okay secondly, voting begin this week! *Squee* So Vote! Vote! Vote! Vote for your fave! Drop a review with your fave, suggestions, CC or even spam. (lol jk about the spam) So, yeah. Voting will begin after the dates for Week Three is up. I will leave out the Rose Ceremony so you have enough time to vote for your fave. You can vote via Review, Private Message and/or poll on my page. Thanks guys!**


End file.
